


Yu Xi and the Beast

by LittlePeachEmoji



Series: Hao Ting/Xi Gu (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤ [1]
Category: HIStory (All Media Types), HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: And Yu Xi Gu is an irresistible power bottom, Asian Character(s), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon - Taiwanese Drama, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, It's canon like in certain scenes I was like O_O, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Them school uniform pants was hiding an EGGPLANT, Unsurprising since he made out with Hao Ting like his life depended on it, Xiang Hao Ting has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeachEmoji/pseuds/LittlePeachEmoji
Summary: “C’mon...' Xi Gu struggled. Hao Ting pinned his hands behind his back, his eyes fixed on his face. 'Let me…' he breathed.Xi Gu wriggled, his cheeks burning. Hao Ting’s husky voice made Xi Gu want to dive for his lips, feel his moans rattle his chest. But he had to resist the beast. They were in the Xiangs’ house, after all..."In episode 8, Xi Gu takes care of Hao Ting as he battles a fever. But it seems like the fever wasn't the only thing getting him hot...can Xi Gu resist the heat?
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Series: Hao Ting/Xi Gu (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058252
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Yu Xi and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bbs! Here I take that juicy scene in ep 8 a bit further. Hope you like ;)
> 
> **SKIP DOWN TO THE ACTUAL FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. THE FIC ITSELF DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS.** 
> 
> Okay, just gotta say absolutely FUCK the ending...I've straight up decided ep 10 didn't happen (except for the lovely Lu Zhi Gang/Sun Bo Xiang fluff).
> 
> I've seen and loved lots of shows/movies that have sad endings, as long as those endings MAKE SENSE and it is appropriately foreshadowed...the ending does not work even at a basic conceptual level. I was emotionally blue-balled. What even happened to Yu Xi? Why can't they be together? Why did their personalities change so completely? They left so much unresolved for "drama," but there's a difference between "drama" and "ignoring narrative structure." It's up to us to fix it...comment below if you're working on a post-canon fix-it, I'd love to read it!
> 
> Alright, moving on. Just like how Yu Xi Gu gets moving on Hao Ting's... ;))) (sorry lmao)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Yu Xi Gu smiled at him laying there. Finally, a tamed beast. Xiang Hao Ting didn’t look so tall and strong laying in the bed like that, patches of sweat on his grey tank, his skin waxy. Natural light poured through his windows, brightening his blue bedspread and wooden bed frame. 

“ _Aiyo,_ he's kicked off his blankets again,” Hao Ting’s mother rushed to fuss over him. “Last night was the same thing, his fever going up and down. He said he was dizzy and hit his head...good thing we took him to the doctor today.”

Yu Xi Gu chewed his cheek to hide his wildly inappropriate smile. Of course he pitied Hao Ting, but he delighted in seeing him lie there like an invalid. His father had agreed to allow their relationship if Hao Ting got into a good university, so Hao Ting had been slave to textbooks, highlighters, and flashcards for weeks. He studied with the same burning fervor he used to tussle with his friends, outperform everyone in gym, and kiss Yu Xi Gu. For once, he was quiet, and still. It didn’t suit him, but Xi Gu welcomed the change nonetheless. 

“How could this have happened?” Xi Gu asked. “What did the doctor say, Mrs. Xiang?”

“She said as long as he rests, takes some medication, and sweats the fever out, he’ll get better fast.” Mrs. Xiang checked her watch and jumped. “Oh! Good thing you’re here, Xi Gu. I need to run an errand with my husband in a few minutes. Can you take care of him for a while?”

Her panicked expression looked just like Hao Ting’s, pouty yet sincere. Their brown eyes glimmered the same, their skin the color of coffee mixed with cream. Xi Gu had thought no one was as bubbly and irrepressible as Hao Ting, until he had met his mother. Xi Gu nodded at her, agreeing to watch over Hao Ting. Her phone rang.

“Sorry,” she said, taking the call. “Hello, Mr. Liu! I’m leaving right now! We should be there in about ten minutes…” she gestured towards Hao Ting, ushering Xi Gu towards him. “Uh...yes, okay, we’ll be there soon! Goodbye!” She hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Yu Xi Gu put down his backpack. He chewed his cheek, admiring Hao Ting as he dozed off. Sometimes Xi Gu wondered why he himself had gotten so much attention at school when Hao Ting was so beautiful, rich lips and a sure jaw, proud cheekbones and chestnut hair. His closed eyes were like two strokes of calligraphy ink. 

“Xiang Hao Ting,” Xi Gu whispered, sitting beside him. He put a hand to his forehead, feeling the heat. “You’re burning up…” He leaned in as Hao Ting’s eyes opened. “Hm?” He cooed, brushing a thumb over his cheek. 

“Yu Xi…” Hao Ting breathed. “So hot…” he looked towards the bowl on his nightstand: a rag submerged in cool water. Xi Gu wrung it out, then pressed it to Hao Ting’s forehead. 

Hao Ting sighed and forced his eyes to open more. He saw Xi Gu’s lips, pink and full. Eyes the color of chocolate glaze. His skin just as delicious, smooth like the inside of an almond. 

Xi Gu attributed the fire in Hao Ting’s gaze to his general delirium. He looked hungry. Xi Gu turned for the door; what flavor of chips did he like? Or maybe something sweet, they had Pocky in the pantry--

He was yanked down by the wrist. His knee narrowly missed the equipment between Hao Ting’s legs, so he pressed his hand to the wall for balance. Hao Ting used his headboard to hoist himself up into a sitting position. Xi Gu tried to ignore the flex of his muscles. 

“Hey hey hey…” Xi Gu hoped to coax him back down. “You have a fever. Take it easy.”

“I missed you,” Hao Ting pinned Xi Gu’s hand to the wall. 

Xi Gu clicked his tongue. The beast wasn’t tamed after all. Where had all that color in his face come from? He didn’t look sickly anymore, he looked...hungry. And not for Pocky.

“C’mon...” Xi Gu struggled. Hao Ting pinned his hands behind his back, his eyes fixed on his face. “Let me…” he breathed. 

Xi Gu wriggled, his cheeks burning. Hao Ting’s husky voice made Xi Gu want to dive for his lips, feel his moans rattle his chest. But he had to resist the beast. They were in the Xiangs’ house, after all. His sister could walk in at any moment. 

Hao Ting kept searching for Xi Gu’s eyes. “I want it--”

“Stop messing around,” Xi Gu blurted. It was supposed to scold, but it sounded like a prayer. Xi Gu couldn’t let Hao Ting know just looking him in the eye was sending blood to his nether regions. It would only fuel his fire, and Xi Gu hated seeing him win when it came to stuff like this. 

But it was all for naught, because Hao Ting unbuttoned some of Xi Gu’s shirt and kissed his chest. Xi Gu huffed like he had run a marathon. How is it that just the brush of Hao Ting's lips could rob him of air? It was so stupid, but all Xi Gu could do was look at him desperately, begging him for mercy. He was throbbing. 

Hao Ting kissed one of his nipples. Xi Gu pushed him back. Any more of that and he would break into some sort of humiliating moan, and Hao Ting would smile at him, smug yet irresistible. Xi Gu shook as he fought his own desire, dying to taste Hao Ting’s open mouth. He tried to wrench himself away one last time, since they _were_ in the Xiangs’ home and--

Hao Ting put Xi Gu’s hand between his legs. 

No words, just breathing. 

Xi Gu’s breathing. Hao Ting’s eyes on his.

Xi Gu had only touched there in his dreams. He had imagined the shape, the size, the smell, the taste. He imagined it when he saw Hao Ting running track in sweats, when he fished his pockets for a couple kuai, when he saw him sitting in the library, his knees spread wide and ankles hooked. He would sit or stand in a certain way and Xi Gu’s eyes would fall south. Xi Gu wanted it. It was right there, his clothes suggesting it. Xi Gu hadn’t even articulated this in the privacy of his own mind, so to have the real thing so suddenly in his hand was like an electric shock. 

Xi Gu wasn’t sure where to look, so he looked everywhere--Hao Ting’s eyes, his mouth, his tank top pulled out of place to reveal a nipple. He swallowed.

“Help me,” Hao Ting breathed. He moved Xi Gu’s hand. 

Big. Bigger than expected. It might as well have been muscle wrapped around bone, it was so firm. Xi Gu shook while he massaged it, painfully aware of his own passion pushing against his zipper. 

_That voice, that face..._ Hao Ting wrecked with pleasure could break Xi Gu’s heart. It had certainly broken his concentration. The roll of Hao Ting’s eyes, the low rumble of his moans--Xi Gu tried to imagine something half as beautiful, half as intoxicating as this, but there was nothing. He felt his body slack as he looked at the beast, that playful and masculine face lax with pleasure. Xi Gu would deny it, but he knew someone as impulsive and uninhibited as Hao Ting was bound to be good in bed (while not so good in the classroom). And Xi Gu would deny it, but that’s exactly what attracted him to Hao Ting, because he was so unlike himself. He craved the energy of someone whose tongue had better use than repeating facts about the Tang dynasty, whose fingers caressed skin more than they flipped pages of a textbook. Someone who was raw enough, animal enough, to know the wisdom of the flesh. And Xi Gu would deny it, but he wanted to lie prone to such a person, submerge his body in their desire like it was a hot spring. He wanted to be swallowed. 

Hao Ting saw Xi Gu’s weakness, his eyelids drooping. Color continued to climb his cheeks, his neck. He kept swallowing. Hao Ting admired his nervousness for a moment--how sweet! How delectable! He clawed for Xi Gu’s belt buckle. 

He ignored the small noises catching in Xi Gu’s throat. He pulled the zipper and plunged his hand in. “I’ll help you too…”

“N-no need…” Xi Gu said for no particular reason, since his body was betraying him. He was falling into Hao Ting like a boat sinking into the ocean. 

Hao Ting massaged it. Slender like a plantain but probably more delicious. His fingers ran over the little plums below it, rubbing towards the area where the skin cleaved into two soft melons. The sweetness of that area, even though it was covered by underwear, made Hao Ting want to bite Xi Gu, taste him. His eyes traveled his figure, that body supple as a bamboo reed. 

Xi Gu’s lips brushed Hao Ting’s forehead as they melted into each other. Hao Ting pressed his face into Xi Gu’s chest, lost in his scent, his heat. 

Hao Ting had to see the thing he had imagined for so long. He unbuttoned the rest of Xi Gu’s shirt, and then grabbed it by the back of the collar to pull it down his arms. Hao Ting kissed his chest; he spotted perked-up nipples. He sucked them, his eyes crawling to Xi Gu’s. He relished every quake, every noise, that came from him. He was melting Xi Gu’s icy exterior. 

Then Xi Gu looked down at him and bit his lip.

Too much. Hao Ting clasped him and found his way to his knees. He laid Xi Gu down and watched him heave. His shirt kept his wrists at his back, binding them like cuffs. 

_“Wa sei…”_ Hao Ting breathed, feasting at the sight. Xi Gu’s eyes met his; a flash of defiance. A nerd scowling at his bully. 

“Stop messing around--mm!” Xi Gu moaned as Hao Ting sucked his neck. Xi Gu grunted and wriggled out of his “cuffs.” He reached between their legs. 

“What?” Hao Ting asked.

“It--it aches…”

“What does?”

“My…” his fingers ran down the seam between his legs, the fingers delicate as bamboo. 

“Ah! Xiang Hao Ting!” Xi Gu tried to push back the beast's shoulders; Hao Ting was ripping the pants off his legs, and then the underwear. Naked, Xi Gu lied there tense and nervous, like Hao Ting might notice every blemish, every freckle, every hair. He hid his face in his elbow pit.

Hao Ting ran his hands, wide as plates, up his chest. He watched Xi Gu's lips quiver. “Xi Gu…” he said gently. He was touching an unloved thing, that body. He lifted his elbow to see tears roll down each temple, towards his ears. 

“Xi Gu…” he rubbed his finger over his forehead. “I love you. I love everything you are--” 

Xi Gu slammed his lips to his. It was so fiery that Hao Ting was stunned for a moment. 

“I’m trying to be brave,” Xi Gu said. He swallowed and forced his eyes to Hao Ting’s. 

Hao Ting kissed him. Soft, but deep. Their tongues and lips loose as they came apart. Hao Ting rose and took off his shirt. 

At last, Xi Gu forgot to overthink everything. He reached to touch those soft muscles, somewhere between velvet and marble. His nipples were hard. His collarbones caught light. Xi Gu’s fingers traced the fine line of hair to his belly button, and past it, down to his--

Xi Gu took the waistband of his underwear and shorts and pulled them down. The tip glistened. A soft black forest was at the base. Their eyes locked to each other. Xi Gu carefully spit into each hand, his eyes never leaving Hao Ting’s, and stacked two hands along the shaft. He stroked up and down. 

Hao Ting moaned and pushed Xi Gu flat, trapping him in a kiss. Hao Ting’s fingers found his, pushing his hands into the soft bedding. 

“I want it…” Hao Ting buried his face in Xi Gu’s neck. 

“You’re a beast…”

“Please…” Hao Ting licked his way up to his ear, gently biting his earlobe. 

Xi Gu reached between their bodies, commanding the tip towards his bud. 

“Spit on it,” Xi Gu whispered. 

“Hah?” 

“S-spit on it?” Xi Gu stammered, suddenly making it a question. 

“On what?”

As Xi Gu reached down to his hole, he buried his face in his other arm, sure that he would burst if he turned any redder.

“Oh…” Hao Ting smiled. His fingers brushed it. “Spit here--”

“Hurry up,” Xi Gu said. “I--I want it.”

Hao Ting rolled upright, transfixed on Xi Gu’s eyes. He grabbed his thighs and hoisted his hips up to his face. The cheeks filled his hands as he pulled them apart. He ran his tongue, wide and flat, over the little black hole. He had to kiss it, explore it. He loved the sight of it. 

“I said spit,” Xi Gu attempted to growl, but it came out as a broken little moan. His toes were curling. He didn’t have it in him to deny Hao Ting this. Judging by Hao Ting's breathing, the pleasure was mutual. 

Hao Ting sucked in air through his teeth as he leaned back over Xi Gu. Hr pressed it to the hole. It was tight. 

“Nnh…” Xi Gu adjusted, trying to accept its size. 

Hao Ting tried several slightly different angles. Even as wet as it was, it seemed impossible.

Hao Ting straightened his arms, his palms at Xi Gu’s shoulders. “Yu Xi Gu.”

Xi Gu’s eyes pulled to his. 

Hao Ting held his gaze for a long time. Once Xi Gu’s lips had softened and his eyes flicked helplessly between Hao Ting’s, Hao Ting smiled. _Gotcha._ He curled his hips forward, entering him. 

Xi Gu’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. A lewd noise escaped his mouth. He clapped a hand to his lips as if he could silence himself, but more kept pouring out. Hao Ting filled him completely.

They found a rhythm. Hao Ting huffed, flicking hair out of his face. He moaned, falling over Xi Gu and pumping into him. 

When Hao Ting rested for a moment, Xi Gu’s delicate hands travelled over his rear. He squeezed and struggled to pull his hips further into him. “H-harder…” he whispered. 

Hao Ting gripped one thigh and slammed into him. 

“Ah!” Xi Gu cried out, a smile breaking over his face. He covered his mouth, humiliated, but it was too late. The beast had seen it. 

Hao Ting fucked him. Hard. The clapping filled the room. Xi Gu tensed, unable to hold it any longer. It squirted onto his abdomen. Xi Gu’s unguarded expression, those white beads dotting his chest, destroyed Hao Ting’s last bit of restraint. He shot into him like a champagne bottle. 

Xi Gu hugged him close, their exhausted breathing in sync. Hao Ting rolled to his back, and they tried to catch their breath side by side. 

After some time Xi Gu scuffled out of the bed, putting his clothes back on. His hair went all directions. Hao Ting’s head was pounding, so he rolled around naked, trying to find a comfortable position. Xi Gu pushed him flat on his back with surprising strength, sliding his basketball shorts back up his legs. 

“What’re you doing…” Hao Ting mumbled, his fever taking over. 

“Your family can’t see you like this,” Xi Gu whispered, hooking his tank over his head. He struggled to pull it over his broad shoulders. He clicked his tongue, ready to give up, but then he got an idea. 

At the passionate plunge of Xi Gu’s tongue into his mouth, Hao Ting rose as if from the grave. He was oblivious to the tank Xi Gu was squeezing down his shoulders, pulling his arms through the holes. Xi Gu pushed him back down, and he lay flat, hardly conscious. 

Xi Gu glanced at a mirror to smooth down his hair, but was taken aback. There was no mistaking what had just happened. His blush and twinkling eyes gave everything away. He tried on his characteristic sour look, frowning at himself. There was nothing to be done. As he put another rag on Hao Ting’s forehead, he waddled slightly from the new soreness.

“Yu Xi Gu,” Hao Ting breathed.

“You’re a beast,” Xi Gu snapped, hooking his backpack over his shoulder. He met Hao Ting’s milk chocolate-colored eyes. Xi Gu leaned in for a soft kiss on the cheek, and whispered into his ear, hoping it would fold into his dreams: “Xiang Hao Ting, I love you.” Xi Gu left him with that silly smile on his face, chuckling at how easy it was to make him happy. 

Xi Gu would deny it, but he was dying to do it all over again as soon as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
